aLiCE
by Makuro767
Summary: (Warning: mention of child abuse, child rape, murder, etc. Xover with American McGee's Alice: Madness Return game) Vernon has gone too far and Harry snapped. Is this a saviour or a new Dark Lord? Welcome to Wonderland... Pic: instockee
1. Prologue

**BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE**

* * *

Petunia Dursley woke up suddenly, not knowing why she felt the need to do so. Blinking blearily, she noticed the sensation of having something sticky on her face; sticky and warm with the disturbing scent of copper. She sat up, her body screaming in pain and she noticed that she was laid awkwardly on the floor. Confused, she cradled her throbbing head and winced as she felt the bruise on her jaw.

She stood up shakily, her body in too much pain and leaned against the bedside table. The table lamp thrown halfway across the room and then there was the unmistakable sound of something gurgling and the wet sound of squelching of something being pulled out and put back in with force. Petunia looked and her brown eyes widened at the sight of Vernon, her whale of a husband, staring at her with nearly lifeless eyes. On top of his wide body was her small nephew Harry Potter, not that the three nearly four years old know his own name.

He was holding a large knife in his small hands, both covered completely in the copper scented viscous liquid. Vernon gurgle, the open straight gape on his throat hindering his breathing and voice. His front bloomed with roses; wet, crimson roses. Harry was naked, his body painfully starved to the point of skeletal-like that his spines and joints seemed awkwardly large underneath his skin. One final thrust of the blade and he looked up as Vernon gurgle his final. The light left his eyes and Petunia stared dumbly, her insides numb and her mind blank.

She then looked at Harry; or Alice as he called himself shyly that evening she last gave him a piece of dried bread. She had to sneak to give him food as the small boy was too weak to come out of the cage he was kept in inside the cupboard under the stair. She remembered that evening when Harry had whimpered from his constantly starved stomach throbbed with pain and Petunia was worried of what would happen. Whether she likes it or not, Lily had entrusted her with her son. True that he was left on her front step in the wee hour of morning by the Headmaster of her sister's school, but letter disguised within by the envelope written with the Headmaster's handwriting was undoubtedly her sister.

Then Dudley had come to the kitchen saw for the first time his father's 'pet', as Vernon had called Harry when Dudley asked him what he was keeping in the cupboard under the stair, the one that made the whining noise. He was so angry that evening and had injured her nephew's neck badly enough that the boy can never speak without pain in his voice. He has been silent since and Dudley never knew what was kept under the stair since Vernon locked it with nine different locks so that Dudley won't ever found out the truth of his father's 'pet'.

So she knew that he must be in terrible pain when he made enough noise that she can hear him. Unable to take it anymore, her being a mother herself, she took him out, washed his face and gave him a bowl of chicken soup. Then Dudley comes in and Petunia was hard pressed to explain to him about Harry. Dudley was his father's son and Petunia feared that he would pull a terrible tantrum, a habit his father only encourages. She was lucky that he still loves his mother with that trusting heart of a child and she explained that he must never tell about the boy in the kitchen to his father.

She should have known that Vernon would pry Dudley with toys and treats.

She should have known that little Dudley who thinks his father was a hero will want his father's acknowledgement, not knowing what his desire will lead to.

She didn't blame her son; he was only a boy who was blinded by his father's attention. Vernon has always kept Dudley to himself and Petunia was only a presence that he noticed when his father was away. She has no say to his growth, no influence from her. Any interaction between her and Dudley were distant and watched over by Vernon.

Ever since she insisted to take her nephew in, knowing both the benefit and terror waiting her family from her choice, he has branded her unworthy of his attention and even worse, an unworthy mother to his son.

So yes, she didn't blame Dudley at all… Petunia could only blame her own weakness…

Yet of all the things, terrible things done by Vernon to her nephew, he kept the most malicious quiet from her. He 'indulged' in Harry only when she was away for grocery. So when she came home with the unmistakable sounds of thumping in the house, she had feared that he had brought a woman home and so came up with righteous anger but what she found was even worse; to see her vulnerable nephew being raped by her husband.

She didn't know what happened to Dudley and when she tried to pull him off of Harry, he threw her off and told her he should have known that she would corrupt Dudley behind his back. Apparently he found Dudley working some candy under the cupboard's door; somehow the boy had found out where the little boy he saw in the kitchen that day was kept. Dudley has a bright mind; there was no doubt about that as long as Vernon did not corrupt him further.

He saw his father and he had tried futilely to stay silent as to how he found out about the Boy, as Petunia called Harry in case Dudley let his name slip. Vernon enticed him with treats and when the boy tried to stay silent, he baited with toys. Dudley crack when his father played the 'angel' to him. He spilled everything, telling his father he was glad that he has a little brother to play with and would his father please let Boy out and let them share room like other kids?

Vernon had hit Dudley so hard the boy had flung across the room like a ragdoll. He then proceeded to lock Dudley in the closet in their room, telling him that he would show him what happened to little boys who don't listen to their father. From behind the closet, he proceeded to trash Harry before finally raping the boy. Dudley was crying out in fear at first, telling he'll be good to begging to let Boy go to finally fell silent in utter horror.

Petunia lost conscious to the sound of her son screaming Mum…

Only to wake up to the sight of Harry stabbing her husband with a knife too large in his hands. She watched as he started to laugh a silent laughter. She watched as he cried and laughed at the same time. She understood that Harry had experienced something that no children should and she blamed herself for being unable to give him more, to protect him more…to protect both her children more. And because of her weakness, Dudley will never be the same and Harry…Harry was broken. His mind utterly shattered beyond repair.

Outside, the sun was sinking low in the horizon as Petunia took out Dudley from her closet, the inside ruined by vomit and the acrid smell of urine and waste. Dudley was pale and shaking, eyes wide with terror and crying silently, his tongue bitten so hard it was purple and bleeding badly.

Petunia packed with a robot-like mind, as if she was in another world. But inside she was a mess of emotions. Her husband dead, murdered. Her son scarred for life and Harry…well Harry was asleep in one of her larger trunk, being small enough to be kept in a trunk. She cleaned both boys in the car and drove off.

She loved watching crime and investigation drama on the television and so what comes next was perhaps something she had watched or perhaps her mind has always thought of it but it was kept deep in the darkest corner of her tortured soul.

She was miles away from Surrey when the gas leaking in the kitchen met with the broken lamp in the master bedroom which was on and emitting sparks once in a while. Vernon was instantly turned into a human torch due to the oil splattered all over him and then the rest of the house by yours truly. In less than an hour, the house was beyond help and burned to cinders, leaving nothing but a charred ground and blackened frames and supports.

As for Vernon Dursley…he was less of a skeleton and more of ashes…

The next day, Petunia was called and she claimed that she had a fight with her husband for disciplining Dudley too hard and had decided to leave that night. It was an open and closed case for the police…


	2. Chapter 1

Petunia moved back to her hometown near Spinner's End the week after the investigation was over. At the same time she received a concerned letter by the Headmaster. She had never contacted him before because of her fear of Vernon and what he could do. Unlike Lily, Petunia has never been a brave one. She had envied her sister for so many reasons, courage being one of them.

When she first met Vernon, she was attracted by his appreciation of her cooking and home keeping skills, and then she was attracted by how gentle he can be despite his large built. The man maybe fat but he does have muscles when they first dated. His parents and his sister all saw him as the perfect son, the cat's meow, and the family's big teddy bear. But most of all, he was there throughout her father's terminal lung cancer.

Lily was busy with her world and though she was concerned, there was a war going on despite her promise to find a cure for their father in her world. But there was no cure…because wizards apparently never had a case of cancer. And then she was kept from Petunia by that stupid war after their father's death and her own marriage. She had married before her father's final days to make him happy then and Petunia was short of cursing her for doing something so celebratory when their father was lying weakened in his death bed, until she remembered that she can curse with harmless words but Lily can curse for real.

Vernon was her pillar of support. Her mother had died long before her husband due to brain haemorrhage, a shocking fact since she was always so healthy. Petunia was left with no one and Vernon had insisted that he can take care of her. He showered with attentions, attentions that she severely needed and Petunia, so desperate for a family again, agreed to his proposal.

Then he met James Potter and discovered Petunia's darkest secret; that her sister and his brother-in-law were magical and James' prank does not help. The evening ended in disaster when he called them freaks to their face after James caused his drink to spit at his face in hot streams to tea. Petunia admitted that she called Lily that every chance she get to express her jealousy and longing but it also hurt to hear someone else calling her baby sister that. Despite her jealousy and anger towards Lily somewhat selfish choice, she still loved her somewhere in her heart.

So she screamed at him for calling her that and they fought for the first time. Vernon then hit her so hard she saw stars. Petunia had threatened to leave him then but he threatened her back and that he will hunt her down and make her life hell. After all, no one will miss her. She has no friends since everyone called her Kooky Evans at school for mooning after a weirdo and for always defending her sister every time someone called Lily names at their neighbourhood.

Oh, perfect Lily doesn't know it but despite their souring relationship, Petunia still behaved as a proper big sister behind her back. In her mind no one has the right to call Lily names but her.

But the next day, Vernon became the man she loved again and they never fought…unless she does something he disagreed with. He wanted her to be his little wife, one who stayed at home and Petunia wanted to make something out of her life like going to college. He didn't allow her that and the abuse became more frequent but not as bad as when she insisted on keeping Harry. He would hit her and then showered her with gifts and moving apologies the next but Petunia for all her fault wasn't dumb…

And so Petunia lives her life day by day in fear of his fists and kicks until Harry killed him…

And now that she was free of him, Petunia wanted to start over. When Albus Dumbledore found her, she was so relieved that she fell to her knees crying. She had ignored his first few letters enquiring Harry and had finally written back that he wasn't to concern with Harry's wellbeing since Vernon had caught one of the letters incomplete in the fireplace one evening. She had practically tell the man to leave her alone so she may raise Harry in peace, that she needed no help whatsoever in raising him and that she could never forgive the Wizarding World for murdering her sister.

She played the guilt card on the elderly man in order to make him stay away…and it worked…

How she wished she had wrote the truth instead, begging to take Harry far away from her and her abusive husband who to everyone else was an angel of a husband and a pious and responsible man with a successful carrier and that his only flaw was his monstrous appetite, which he blamed on Petunia's delectable cooking. Who would believe her? And with how he kept the abuse quiet from even her son, she feared not even Dudley will believe her when he's old enough. To them he was the perfect family man, the perfect father, the perfect fellow citizen and neighbour, the example to follow for all other family man!

So when Dumbledore came to her door, Petunia had begged for his forgiveness and poured out the truth. She can't send Harry away, both her and he needed the blood magic that Lily casted. Lily had practically made them each other's only hope to survive should any of the madman's follower decided to avenge the death of their master, this was proven through when she once caught sight of a strange figure trying to find something in the middle of the night, holding an unmistakable wand in their hands only to kill the neighbour's dog for being so noisy before they do the popping and disappeared. It was the only reason Vernon conceded to accept Harry into his house but with the condition that he may do what he pleased with the boy.

Petunia suspected death was preferable to what Vernon had done to little Harry…

She took Dumbledore or Albus as he insisted, to the bedroom of her son and nephew. Harry still won't wake up and would only stir if she calls him Alice but nothing more. Dudley…oh, Dudley was still and staring into space. Both traumatised beyond any worldly help…unless magic can really bring miracle…

Albus sighed as he looked at Dudley; drool was dripping on the side of his chin and onto the pillow under his head. As he brushed the surface of the boy's mind, he realised that the boy believed himself to be still trap in what could only be described as a nightmare or a living hell. The sound of his father hurting someone whom he had decided to call little brother haunted his mind and being so young, he couldn't come out. He was forever scarred…and he needed an extremely skilled Mind Healer.

He looked at a sobbing Lily as she sat by Harry, her fingers raking through the sleeping boy's black hair. Albus tried to do the same to Harry only find himself in an unnamed place with strange skies and stranger sight. He then saw a young woman dressed in Victorian garb of blue frock and white apron stained with the unmistakable blood stain. A horrendous furless skeletal cat with tattooed body as large as a lion sitting on its haunches by her side, grinning at him with stained yellow teeth purring, "Well, hello stranger,"

Albus staggered, "Good afternoon,"

The girl stared at him with Lily's famous eyes; bright as emerald but unlike his ex-student's gaze, there was something wrong with the little woman's eyes. There were glassy and almost glowed with insanity. Her gaze hard and cold, cruel and merciless but at the same time…at the same time filled with broken wonder like the eyes of someone who seen much too much and yet still able to find something wonderful. She cocked her head to the side, "Who are you?"

This beautiful, cold beauty who could get the Malfoys a run for their money look at him with piercing gaze and Albus felt as though his mind was the one exposed and intruded. He shook his mind and blinked, watching as her beautiful face smirked, "Finally, someone worthy of my descendant,"

She turned and Albus was immediately captured by the grinning skull decorating her apron's ribbon. She stopped, her black and white striped stockings with the knee-length buckled boots stopping in mid-step, "Are you coming? You are looking for little Harry, aren't you?"

Albus nodded, "Ah, yes! And may I inquire as to whom I am speaking to?"

She smirked, "Alice…Alice Liddell,"


	3. Chapter 2

Albus looked around him in muted wonder. He also noticed that he was dressed differently, his robes disappeared with assembles more suited to his grandfather's time; long tailcoat with top-hat and a cane to finish the Victorian assemble. He looked at the woman for though she was as small as a young teenage girl she was no doubt a woman, Alice, before him and asked, "Where is Harry and most importantly where is here? I have been within many minds before in my life to either help or discover secrets…" He trailed off, realising that he had explained why he was invading other minds. It seemed wherever here was, he was compelled to speak nothing but the truth.

Alice gave him her trademark smirk, "It is the law of Wonderland that all who came must speak nothing but the truth. You may twist facts with word plays or speaking in riddles, but you can never _ever_ tell a lie,"

Albus stared at her, "Wonderland?" His mind clicked; her name, her clothing assembles, the terrifying grinning cat and the name of the place; Wonderland… He asked, "Like Lewis Carroll's **_Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_** and **_Through the Looking Glass_**?"

He immediately found himself eyes to knife point as Alice hissed, "That man was nothing but a perverted customer of the Mangled Mermaid. Speak nothing of him for he knows nothing of **my** Wonderland," She then turned away, her knife suspiciously missing as if it had dissolved into thin air, "My story was once famous in London; the tragic Alice Liddell who witnessed the burning of her whole family and lost her mind. Alice and her Wonderland, forever trapped in a mystery that expressed itself into a nightmare of endless riddles,"

She gave a bitter laugh, "Oh, they don't know half the truth of it; that mental asylum, the detestable tests and all that madness. I may be mad but at least I harm no one…or at least no one who meant me no harm," She looked at him over her shoulder, "Everyone's a little mad, even you,"

Albus can't help but accept her reasoning for he has seen the world at its maddest and survived it, but not without a few 'souvenir' of his own. You can't come out unscathed once you taste that sort of madness that drove the insane to sane and the sane to insanity. Alice snorted, "Carroll only heard of me and decided to write a pale imitation of my innocent childhood of Wonderland. But he left aside that when Alice grow up, so does Wonderland…and it wasn't all so innocent anymore,"

Albus nodded, "But why are you in little Harry's mind?"

Alice sneered, "What do you think magic was made of? Imagination and insanity," She spat the word magic and turned from him to assume her journey, "I was the first to gain what magic there was within my family. My father was a practical mind but no one can deny that my mind…it is world of its own. The force of imagination can come alive with just the right sort of will and stubbornness…and am I stubborn,"

She shivered, "It was the kind of magic that both create and destroy. My Wonderland is true to me and it was a mere dream to others. I died and then Lily came to this world. She has my eyes, you see?" She looked at him and true to her word, there was that familiar spark of wonder in her eyes that Lily often had whenever she came to brilliant breakthrough. Albus shivered as it was both brilliant and murky.

Alice smirked, "Yes, she has my eyes and my might. My Wonderland became more than a dream. It became the sort of magic that others vied for but little has any experience in wielding. What you do was nothing to what I can do. But little Lily is weak, her mind could not accept the shades of grey, _everything_ must be white or black," She sighed, "Poor Severus…if only she could see that he's the _embodiment_ of shades of greys," Her eyes snapped with murderous glint, "But she just had to have James Potter, the flirt,"

Albus kept silent, knowing wordlessly that though he might contest her judgement, this was a woman who has might enough to absorb him into her world. It was the kind of mind magic that even Voldemort would long for. He knew then what happened in Wonderland can happen in the real world and should he die here…Albus shuddered at the thought.

There was no doubt about it, for all others Lily Evans Potter was the saint of Hogwarts and James Potter was the redeemable trickster. But they too have flaws. Albus had tried to change Lily's mind about the Dursley, that there were people in the magical world that can both protect and hide Harry until his time to return to the magical world. But she had wanted to protect Petunia, saying that she has trust on her sister. Albus had checked up on the Dursley before to place protective charm on them as he had done to so many other Muggles for his Muggleborn compatriots or students. And when Minerva McGonagall complained about the family, he agreed wholeheartedly but Lily, with her brilliant mind and her pride for knowledge, made him take on an Unbreakable Vow to make sure Harry remain with Petunia at any cost.

Lily Evans Potter was indeed brilliant…but a little blind. Can't she see the silent abuse that her sister suffered through day by day? Unless Petunia split from Vernon, Albus feared for Harry's wellbeing. He then tried to give the woman a way out but she has never opened his letters with suggestions for a better life, instead burning them without opening the letters. She then replied with a disturbingly disappointing answer. Albus had feared then that she loved her husband too much that she ignored the abuse that she suffered through.

Well, he was wrong for it was fear and love for her son that stilled her hand.

And James Potter…the man indeed a loyal friend and steadfast fighter for the Light. But he was ignorant in the way of the world. He was filled with so much pride and his doubtless loyalty of the wrong friend, a friend that Albus had warned them to keep aside in their protection program, led him and his family to ruin. Didn't they know that it was often the most unsuspecting person that proved to be the most dangerous?

Obviously James did not think this. True Remus Lupin's a werewolf, but the man was more trustworthy than Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black has the right idea but he suggested the wrong person. All of them blindsided by both pride and their belief that they have learned all that they should in Hogwarts. Albus also suspected that his warning about the friend that they should be wary off was taken the wrong way. He had wanted to warn without alienating since he has no proof but suspicion and knowing James and Sirius' loyalty, he can't point fingers less they took it the wrong way. Poor Remus was alienated by his friends just because he was a werewolf in the wrong time.

Alice skipped, looking at the giant snails moving lazily beneath them as she stopped before a drop, "But little Harry…I cursed that Vernon every single time he placed a hand on Harry,"

Albus shuddered from the memory he gleamed over from Dudley. The sounds alone were enough to drive a grown man to tears and frustration. Alice continued, "I can't help at first because I have no rule over the living but Harry, oh little Harry reached me through dreams. I gave him beautiful dreams, of when Wonderland was innocent and truly a heaven to be in,"

"I feed him in dream and he wasn't as suffering from hunger in reality for his mind insisted that the body is full. But slowly what was once a dream he brought it into his world. I was delighted to know that he has food in the real world though it came from a dream. And then… I realised that he has a strong grasp of my magic, that he can dreams to reality and make it stay. I sought to teach him when he's much older but then…that _monster_ shatters **everything**!" She snarled. Strange avian took flight from her growl.

She clawed at her head, "He **_raped_** my boy! **_Raped_** him he did! Oh, if there was anything I can't accept it is rapist! They are the worse scums in the world! My world shattered, my Wonderland ruined because of the man who raped my sister! He was supposed to be respected figure in society, a doctor who heals, not ruin!" She growled, her face turned snow white pale her sclera darkened to black, her pupils dilated and turned crimson as her whole appearance shifted, bloody tears dripping off her face, "Dr Angus Bumby, a man respected by the elites of London. A man with _two faces_ ….just like that _Vernon Dursley_ ," She spat the name of Harry's tormentor.

She took a deep breath and her appearance shifted back to how he first saw her and Albus let out a quiet sigh of relief; her other appearance was short of traumatising and Albus has seen his own share of monsters that could turn a mind inside out. She then waved her hand and beautiful snow globe appears before them, floating free of suspension. Within was a beautiful little boy with flowing black hair and pale skin in perhaps a boy rendition of Alice's dress; thigh high striped stockings and similar black buckled boots, black short shorts, deep blue blouse that was the same shade as Alice with a white vest spattered with blood. Like Alice, he too wear a necklace around his neck with the symbol of Omega; the End.

Alice turn to him, "He will never be the same, not once his innocence stolen from him. Like me, his naïve Wonderland shattered by that pig's actions. No child should have to go through what I did and yet, it seemed that my line was fated to endure madness. Should he have been anyone else, Harry would have broken like his cousin a long time ago," Her eyes shed rivulets of tears as she turned to Albus, "I shall return him to your world but you must not condemn or estrange him for what he has chosen to become. It has become him and though I would like to remain passive, I could not for he has become me in all but gender,"

Albus stared at her, wondering how will the Magical World perceive their child Saviour who was as jaded as the woman before him. But looking at her, broken and battered as she was, to contain such wonder, both and beauty and gore, Albus realised that perhaps this was what the Magical World needs; a warrior who can still contain such beauty within them yet strong enough to force through whatever horror awaits his destiny. He bowed to Alice, "Please, help us guide him. They will claim him dark and insane, perhaps persecute him and even with all my influence, I am but a man against a world of prejudice. Much that I do held but little impact in a world ruled by laws of wealth, blood and lineage,"

Alice smiled a real smile that was thought lost with her family's death, "Have no fear, there's more to madness than what you think,"


	4. Chapter 3

Petunia helped Dudley to swallow the potion brought by a man she had thought lost to her; Severus Snape. Yet another thing she envied Lily for. Once the solution slipped through his throat, she sighed with relief. It was hard for her to see her son like this but if magic can bring him back from the depth his depression, then by God she will use all that she can.

Meanwhile in the other side of the room, Albus Dumbledore continues to peruse her nephew's mind. She had stood in shock when Albus slumped unconscious but when the man sent a glowing bird out the window, Severus Snape came and assured her in his cynical way that the elderly wizard was safe but even he couldn't tell her more. Thus teaching her how to feed potions to her son, he lingered in the room.

Petunia stole a glance at the dour man. As usual, Severus dressed in dark attire but unlike his child counterpart, he was dressed sharply in floor lengths robe. She found his grown physique endearing to her eyes but shut the thought out, fearing that he will hear her. Suddenly Harry started to glow and butterflies magically appeared, fluttering all round him and Albus. Petunia staggered back, torn between rushing to her nephew and the wizard and shielding her son. Severus made the decision for her when he tried to cast a spell and Albus was called back.

The old man opened his baby blue eyes and held onto Severus, "Wait, it won't harm him but I cannot assure for us,"

Petunia took a shuddering breath and stood before her son, as if her willowy body could protect him against the might of the supernatural. The blue butterflies with uncertain breed kept fluttering over Harry like a little storm of blue wings when suddenly it blasted outward, causing them to shield their faces and eyes. Petunia opened her eyes and gasped; her nephew was dressed differently and he seemed healthier for some reason.

She turned to a wary Albus and a scowling Severus. The former stood straighter and stepped toward the sleeping boy, a torn and overused rabbit held in his arms. He called, "Alice?"

Severus frowned, "His name is Potter," The distaste was obvious from the name Potter and Petunia held back a mournful sight; _he still pine for Lily_ , she thought. His black eyes flashed to hers but returned to quickly to Albus who sighed, "It is complicated, Severus,"

He gestured them out and once everyone was seated comfortably in their respective chair for both Albus and Severus conjured their own, Albus started the explanation; starting with a little girl named Alice Liddell…

Petunia stared in silent horror of how similarly close the predicament that befall Alice and her family while Severus stared with a blank look to his eyes. When it closed with the story of how Harry has become the new Alice, she sobbed, "Oh my boy!"

Severus stared at her as she cried and sighed, digging into his robe and took out a kerchief and offered the square fabric to the distraught woman. She stared at it as though it will come alive and attack her. Severus was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't and was a little surprise when she gently took it and uses it with strangled thanks. Merlin, but he could never handle a crying woman well!

Albus sighed, "I think that it is best we took both Harry and Dudley to Hogwarts for Pomfrey to decide what to do with them. She's our resident nurse," He explained, using the Muggle terms for Healers. Petunia nodded, "Where am I to go in the mean time?"

Albus smiled, "Well, it is summer. Why don't you come to Hogwarts? I remembered you wanting to come a long time ago,"

Petunia blushed and mumbled incoherent words. As she accepted his invitation and run up stair to pack what little she owned, Severus turn on him, "Are you mad, inviting that woman over?"

Albus chuckled, "We are all mad here,"

Severus scowled, "That is not what I-!" He sputtered before sighing and shaking his head to one that was common to one who was resigned to the scheming ways of the Headmaster. Soon, Petunia was ready and Albus Portkeyed them all to Hogwarts' Great Hall. Minerva greeted him with wide and wet eyes. She saw a familiar woman carrying a small black haired boy and Severus barely holding onto a familiar large boy to his body. Albus greeted her, "Minnie, I could use some help getting them to Poppy,"

She nodded and with a wave of her wand, both boys floated and she quickly headed toward the Hospital Wing. Petunia fussed on her two boys, worrying that the spell might fail and caused them both to fall to the ground; you can never be too sure of something. Albus grabbed Severus just as the young professor was about to make a run for it. Severus took a long suffering look as he grumpily followed the older man.

Poppy was making sure the beds were set manually when Minerva make her way in with two boys. She took one look at them and immediately rushed with wands at the ready. Grabbing Severus with a well-practiced move, she dragged the man her and closed curtains. Petunia paced, "What now?"

Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry, my dear. Poppy is the best Healer that Hogwarts has had the honour of housing in the last decades,"

Petunia sighed and Albus summoned a chair for her, "Here, you must exhausted, my dear,"

She slumped into the chair, cradling her head, "Thank you,"

Albus sighed and turn to Minerva, gesturing for her to join him. She followed him after sending Petunia a confused glance. She waited as Albus cast the necessary charms before coming down on him like an avenging angel, "I TOLD YOU, ALBUS!"

The Headmaster and arguably the strongest wizard of the 20th century merely sat on the nearest bed and sigh, "Minerva, keep in mind that there are more than meets the eye,"

She fumed, "What do you mean?"

"Who do you think it was that cast the Blood Barrier spell? For I can assure you only the one who was related to both Harry and Petunia can cast it. It is the kind of spell that was used for family purposes and there are many variants to it, but the strongest was one that was casted by relative," He rubbed his face, "I tried to dissuade her but she insisted,"

He looked up with a sad smile, "It was the only spell strong enough to stop the Killing Curse but a sacrifice must be made. The more costly the sacrifice, the stronger the effect," He sighed, "Lily's sacrifice was a double edged blade. It protects the one it was meant for at the same time attacking the one it was meant to," He looked at her, "At the same time it completely protect the whole family members, but one catalyst must be chosen for the spell to work and she chose….Petunia Dursley,"

Minerva stared at him, "You meant to say it was all Lily's idea? Don't play me for a fool, you manipulative meddler!"

Albus shook his head, "Think Minerva, Lily could have chosen **_anyone_** related to the Potters and being in the magical family whose lineage can be traced back to the time of the Founders, granted that Harry was the last of the Potters with James' death, but it was well-known that magical families are related to each other, no matter how distant or how far back it was, so _why_ the Dursley?"

He cradled his head again, "The closer the blood to the caster and sacrifice, the stronger the effect. Petunia was a logic choice indeed but there were others, such as Sirius Black or even the Weasleys. There's only one answer to that and it is Petunia," He chuckled bitterly, "Full circle,"

Minerva shook her head, "No! NO! You must have convinced her somehow, just as how you convinced James to choose Black!"

Albus stared at his Deputy, "Your trust to me…has truly been shattered, Minerva?"

Minerva gaped at him before stepping back, her eyes cold, "Unfortunately, Albus…yes. My trust in you _has_ shattered…" She rubbed her head, "Oh, Albus…I-I don't know- _what_ to say!" She took a seat across from him, "I mean… _you_ said he will be _safe_ with his _family_ in the Muggle world. You _assured_ me that he will be _fine_ …was that all lies?"

Albus sighed for the umpteenth times in one day, "Part of it? Yes, I lied…I don't know how else to keep him safe from possible eavesdropper. You can never be too safe, after all. And I did insist that James use Sirius as their Secret Keeper but…Sirius wasn't it,"

Minerva stared at him disbelief, "Are you telling me that we have an innocent man sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit? Is that what you are telling me?"

Albus nodded, "It was Peter…Lily didn't know and neither did James. I don't know how to safe Sirius without concrete proof and his mind was too muddled by guilt and despair that he believes himself to be the traitor. You know that despite the wonderful effect of Veritaserum in spilling the truth, how are we to know what is truth to another man can be lies to us?"

Minerva paled, "Albus…"

He chocked, "I can't save him, Minerva. Not without miracles, I can't save him. Unless we find Peter Pettigrew alive, we can't exhume him from Azkaban. Not with all my political connection or with all my influence. To the public, he's guilty," Tears fell down his cheeks, "It was what I have been working on for the last four years…and I have yet to find the perfect solution," He sobbed as he shuddered with the thought of what his failure would meant to the innocent man in Azkaban.


	5. Chapter 4

Minerva sighed, "If what you are confiding in me are the truth to why Harry must live with the Dursley, then why didn't you tell me before?"

Albus smiled bitterly, "Why blame the dead when the living can carry it? I intended to take this secret to the grave, Minerva. The less know this, the better. And if Harry didn't suffer as much as he does, do you think it is fair for the boy to find out that it was his mother who condemned him to a loveless life? Granted that she does it with the best intend for both of her family, but the fact remained that Dursley would have made terrible guardian. Let her forever be the angel and I…the devil,"

She huffed, "You…foolish, _foolish_ man!" She gulped, "So I supposed there are also reasons as to why you let a known Death Eater be a part of our staff?" Truth be said, she had never liked the idea of Severus on the staff and hold him in a professional distance.

Albus seemed to grow even older before her eyes, "Ah, Minerva. Do not think that this is a blessing for Severus. To him, Hogwarts is a prison. It may not be Azkaban but the man…he will die beyond the protection of Hogwarts,"

She stared at him, "You meant to say?"

"It is both a prison and a chance at life. True that he made the wrong choices. But no one and _no one_ hurts the most other than Severus with the Potters death. You do recall how close he was to Lily, do you not?"

She scowled, "He was a nasty little boy,"

Albus nodded, "But there is a fragile heart behind that nastiness. I was too hard on him," He took a deep breath, "With Tom, I had tried to spare his feelings due to his unfortunate stand in society but apparently that kindness was something he took advantage of. I kept trying to show him the right path but he has chosen his own destiny, denying my effort. On the surface, he abides but beneath?" He shook his head, "And then when Severus came to Hogwarts, I decided to be harsh. I was wrong. Here is a boy who could use all the kindness the world could offer. My harshness toward him chased him straight into Tom's arms," He looked at the closed curtain, "With Harry I was contemplating what to do and how to treat him when he comes to Hogwarts. I decided that perhaps it is time I step back and watch him grow to be his own person. I had tried to meddle with the destinies of two boys and both of them turned their back on me. So who am I to shape Harry?"

He then laughed, "But it seemed Fate scorned my decision and decide that it is time I do meddle. The boy will need all the guidance he can get…and Severus will need to learn to see past his resemblance and his name to James,"

Minerva followed his gaze as Severus rushed out of the curtain with a list of potions in his hands, his cloak billowing behind him. She then noticed how Petunia shyly looked after him, her eyes filled with longing and secret wish. She then turns to Albus who watched the scene with a small smile. Minerva sighed, wondering just what did she do to deserve this man whose destiny was to meddle in the business of others.

She supposed it was also time for her to help him in his meddling…

Severus was fuming; this Petunia knows when she was escorted by a kind woman name Pomona Sprout to the Great Hall where everyone gets their meals. The tables were set like in a buffet and she took her plate before filling it with foods. Her stomach growled and she sighed, the weeks before Albus met her was rough. Vernon did not name her in his deed; in fact he named all of it to Marge, his equally terrible sister whose only grace was her love for equally nasty little dogs.

She know before long that Marge will ask for the custody of Dudley and she'll be damned if she allow the woman to get her claws on her baby. If his supposedly angelic father was terrible behind doors, she could only imagine what Marge will do when the public's eyes were blinded. She took a seat and at that moment Severus billowed into the hall, his familiar cloak billowing behind him as if he had grown great black wings. He has his usual scowl on his face, a face that she knew will light up into a smile the moment Lily came into his view, and took his plate before filling it with food. He came up short, stopping to a halt when he saw Petunia and the scowl deepened. Petunia wondered why only to receive her answer when he sat next to her.

She fought back the blush creeping up her cheeks and tries to hide it with a spicy choice of meal. She spied Severus as the man completely ignored her. It caused her to feel both sad and resentful toward Lily. She knew her sister was the beauty of the family and she was the apparently horse faced one. It had been her insecurity throughout her life.

Did he know Petunia was the one who saw him first? Did he know the reason why she knew where he came from that day he appeared at the park to confront Lily?

Petunia Evans had fancied the sour faced boy from Spinner's End for a very long time. The first time she saw him, she was smarting from the taunts of the boys and how differently they acted toward her sister whom they will shower with shy smiles and shy praise. She had run off with the blasted words that she will never find a boy who will fancy her nipping at her heels. She had hid herself beneath a hollow tree and cried her eyes out.

Then she heard someone else sobbing just above her. She had asked; her voice raw from crying, "Why are _you_ crying?"

The sound stopped and a boy sniffed back, "Why are _you_?"

She sobbed, "Because I'm _never_ going to marry because I'm so _ugly_ and they even call me a _witch_!"

A pause then the voice came back, "Well…that's just mean. I mean, no one can be _that_ ugly and witches aren't all ugly. Even that fat woman down the street got a nice husband and he's way better than my dad and she even only have _one_ eye,"

She sniffed, "You're lying! You are just being nice to me so when you meet your friends you can make fun at how I had wanted to marry so badly!"

Another pause and the voice returned, "Why _do_ you want to marry so much?"

"Because everyone else said only my sister will marry because she's pretty,"

He sighed, "Well, _I'll_ marry you if it'll make you happy but I'm not pretty either,"

Petunia gasped at the implication that a boy had promised to marry her instead of his hint that he's not as pretty as the boys fancying Lily, "Promise?"

"Promise,"

"But…but how will I know it's you?" She has never seen him and how was she supposed to marry someone she didn't know?

Another pregnant pause and the voice replies, "Let's meet here tomorrow,"

"Okay…" But Petunia fell silent, afraid that he will see her and take back his promise. She waited and waited, wondering if she waited long enough she can see him before tomorrow. After a long time she heard someone climbing down and she waited with baited breath. She heard them moving away and she sneaked out, seeing a small boy with overlarge black sweater and inky black hair moving away from the tree. She followed him and hid when he looked at a fat woman with one leg and one eye. She muffled a gasp when an old man greeted her with a loving kiss. It was so obvious that they were so in love and Petunia wondered if he will love her just like that.

He sighed and kicked a nearby pebble with boat-like shoes and Petunia saw him for the first time. He then turned away and entered a shabby looking home. Petunia looked at the street name and memorised, promising to make herself real pretty tomorrow for their meeting. But it was all for nothing when he saw Lily's beauty…

Petunia bit back a forlorn sigh as she reached out for the pepper at the same time Severus did. His fingers barely touch hers before pulling back as though he had touched a flame. As for Petunia, she had freeze upon contact and waited for a word from him. But it never came. She held back a sigh of relief but at the same time hoping that he will say something. And here she thought she had gotten over him ages ago!

The stay at Hogwarts was interesting, but Petunia was a little spooked by the ghosts floating about and almost fainted when one walked right through her. But she can't help but be fascinated. The only thing she doesn't like was the librarian; Madam Pinch. Not only was the woman constantly eyeing her with suspicion, she was overbearing and annoying, always watching Petunia like a hawk whenever she visited the library for a book to past time with.

She also discovered the prejudice people had with Muggleborn or those with Creature ancestry and even the Creatures themselves were prosecuted! Frowning at the information, she concluded that the Magical Government was utterly corrupted. She could only hope that it was only in Britain or the Magical World was doomed to have Dark Lords rising time and again. Don't they even learn a lesson from their terribly troubled history? Apparently they don't otherwise they won't have Dark Lords rising and falling through the ages with a span of twenty to thirty years of peace between each rise.


	6. Chapter 5

Dudley finally comes to his senses one mid-afternoon and it was accompanied by bloodcurdling scream of pure terror. Poppy prayed that she will never ever need to listen to a child so young screaming in such a manner, it was utterly heart rending!

But everyone was glad that such a state for a child ended quickly…. However, they soon come to realise that no spell could heal what happened to his mind. Albus' reasoning was that because what happened before Dudley was so terrifying, not even an Obliviate could erase the scars in his heart. Severus frowned, "Surely by Obliviating the boy, we can spare him the night terror?"

Albus shook his head, "There were studies where patients with traumatic experience being Obliviated to help them heal backfiring. The reason was that no matter the strength of the spell, the trigger will always break through it. Obliviate is to separate a memory, not to erase it completely. It is like an amnesiac patient. They may forget an event but the sheer emotion related to the memory can still render them to behave as they would as if they remember it when they come across something similar to the lost memory. Or like our physical memory, the mind may forget but the body will remember,"

"It is the reason that a strong enough influence can break through an Obliviated subject and trigger the memory. The worst case would be the physical memory. I believe that this will be the cruellest thing for a person to go through," Albus sighed, "How could we subject such a young child to a fear without a name? Fear of the unknown is more terrifying than the fear toward something that we could learn to understand and cope with,"

Petunia sighed with a heavy heart, "Then my son must come over it on his own?"

Albus nodded, "Unless his own mind decided to forget it, or what we call selective memory lost. It is much more effective than Obliviate because he forget with his own will and with it the chance that the after effect that comes with the body remembering it won't be so terrible. Most that have gone through selective memory lost does not even react badly toward a trigger though maybe getting a strange sense of deja vu. If we force him to forget via outside mean, it might make it worse,"

But the bottom line of the discussion remained to be seen. Will Dudley have to face the terror of what his father had done day after day knowing that he was part of the reason for the horror that unfold before him or will his mind decide that it was better to forget that than to remember?

Harry woke up one day to find his cousin who staring out a window with hollow eyes, the bags underneath his eyes dark as bruises and his face becoming sallow and haggard. It wasn't a face that any child should have. Harry cocked his head to the side and climbed onto the bed, facing Dudley. He didn't blame Dudley; the boy was as much victim as his aunt was. Both meant good and had done all they can in such a situation that no one can understand no matter how sympathetic they are unless they suffer through similar fate.

He then place one small and pale hand over the boy's head. A second past and Dudley suddenly fell back onto his bed, his eyes closed. Harry gave a small sad smile and looked at his hand. He had done the only thing he can; desensitize Dudley enough that he can get over it…as Alice put it…before falling back to sleep. No one noticed his awakening and return to healing sleep.

So it was to castle's delight to find the boy asking for his mom. He gave her a haunted look but also gave her a small sad smile before hugging the stricken woman. The two then had a long, private talk. It baffled Petunia how easily Dudley surmised what had occurred; his dad wasn't the nice man he thought he was.

Dudley murmured against her; "It's okay mummy, he won't hurt any of us anymore. Don't cry, please?"

Petunia sobbed, not realising the torrent of tears sliding off her cheeks as she held her baby boy tight against her. Somewhere deep inside, she blamed herself for her weakness. She had agreed to marry Vernon because she had thought him to be her long awaited prince, regardless of how he looked like. She was so desperate for recognition and acceptance that she had immediately jumped into marriage…only for her to be a prisoner of a man so good in hiding his true features that not even her son would believe her had he not gone through what he did.

Petunia was alone, so completely alone in a marriage so wrong she felt death would be preferable to what she had to go through. And worst of all, Vernon had been grooming up Dudley to be just like him! Oh, she knew that because no matter what she do, it was never good enough for Vernon. Before Dudley, he would play the simpering patient husband whose wife wasn't up to standard but behind the door was where the real 'lecture' begins. All in all, to Dudley his mother was a failure who should be grateful that she has such an understanding man for a husband and that his father can be no wrong.

Petunia was only lucky that Dudley was still too innocent to really follow all that his father had 'hinted' at him at every meal time or family time.

She hugged him tight, "Oh Dudley, I'm so glad you are alright,"

He looked up at her, "Where's Boy?"

She gestured at his sleeping cousin and walked shakily toward the bed containing a still comatose Harry. He touched the boy's small hand and looked at his mother, "He helped me…I was in the closet and there was a demon just outside. I was so scared, he was doing something bad…real bad. I thought I was…I thought he was going to take me to hell because he was all burning you see. Then you came, you were an angel Mummy! With the wings and the white dress but you are all beaten up, your wings broken and all…"

Petunia covered her mouth at his words and she watched as the others looked at each other. Severus' face was passive but his eyes bored at her son. Dudley continues, "And then, he turned and-!" Here he broke into tears, "It was Daddy and he hurt you, he kept hurting you! You were screaming for him to stop but he won't. He took out a whip and started to whip you bad! You were on the floor, bleeding and all! Then…then Alice came…" He turned to Harry, "She was holding Boy's hand and she opened the wrong side of the closet and…there was this pretty garden behind her with a castle. She said that she'll take me home but…but my home's gone to hell like…like a real Hell like the one the parish told us at the church!"

He sobbed into her lap, "She took my hand and…I grow wings, pretty butterfly wings. I remember Daddy told that fairies aren't for boys but Alice said that it'll be okay because…because Boy will be there. Then the closet disappears and then we walk,"

He sniffed, "Alice said that my dad's a bad man, a really, _really_ bad man and that he has been lying. She told me that someone did the same to her too once and she trusted him with her memories but he was planning bad things for her. She told me sometime people we trust don't always keep their side of the promise. She said that people do bad things for many reasons but it was mostly greed and pride that make them do bad things, most of the time greed," He then touches Harry's little fingers, "And Daddy does really bad thing to Boy,"

He worried his bottom lip, "Boy then took a pretty flower out from my chest. It doesn't hurt but the flower got hurt. It was hurt real badly and I wanted to cry because the flower got hurt. Then Boy makes the hurt flower go away…"

He turned to his mother, "Mummy is Boy really my cousin? Aren't cousins' family? Why did Daddy do…do _that_ …to family?" He cried, "Why must he be the Devil?!"

She let her son cry but something told her that she has to let him let it all out. She caught Albus' eyes and he nodded, understanding her need to talk to him after her son calm down some. So she waited until Dudley cries himself to sleep before joining Albus on a walk to the lake.

She turns to him, "What just happened?"

Albus shrugged, "I'm afraid the mechanism of Alice's magic wasn't something I could grasp entirely but from what I could tell, Alice and Harry took the worse of the pain from the memory. Dudley still has the memory but for some reason, his heart and mind does not react as badly as he had before today. Perhaps Alice has somewhat desensitise him from the trauma of the incident and Harry had taken a part of the fear clouding his mind. Or as Dudley said; took a flower from his chest which I assume was an interpretation of his heart and make it disappear. In a way, his heart has been healed but the scar remained. What should have taken years to get over with was done overnight, a true miracle indeed!"

That evening Poppy conveyed her relief for Dudley does not need to be checked into a mental health hospital or need to take all the necessary potion to help him cope with the horror and the pain of betrayal that usually will take at least, the shortest, a decade to heal. Petunia could finally sleep without worrying about whether Dudley will be able to grow up as a normal child should or will he be committed to an asylum…

Now all she needs was for Harry to wake up and kick-starts his journey to health…


	7. Chapter 6

Severus was about to spell the improved nutrient potion into Harry when the boy opened his eyes. He didn't notice the bright green eyes following his every movement as he get the potions ready and was a little surprised when he turned to do the deed and found green eyes watching him intently. Severus stared, his mind blanking for a second when he realised that the boy's eyes was nothing like his mother's had been.

His eyes were too bright, too sharp, too wide, too intense and most of all, alarmingly old. But most of all there was a disturbing glint that Severus just couldn't put his fingers on. It slipped away like slippery eels each time he tried to grasp it, as if his mind couldn't or wouldn't let the term become clear. Shaking his head to clear the sudden fog obscuring his most potent sense, he decided to call Poppy and was about to leave when he heard a small, shy voice asking him quietly to _please_ _stay_.

Alarmed, for he knew that it was words not spoken by lips but by way of mind, Severus turned to the boy only to find his terribly pale skin colouring like a creeping blush and his wide green eyes shifting like a guilty person. Albus had informed the necessary staff about Harry's mind magic that has never been heard or recorded. What was more alarming, he had pointedly told Severus that perhaps no Occlumens could stop the boy's mind prodding no matter their skill and being one of the best Occlumens out in the field, Severus was shaken that his shield didn't even stop the boy's mental call.

Taking in a shaky breath, he approached the son of his nemesis and the woman that he revered. He stared into the boy's eyes and found himself standing in an underwater town. Severus immediately stops breathing but then he was facing a young woman in marine themed frocks eyeing him with green eyes similar to the spawn of Potter. She scoffed, "Breath before you die from the lack of air,"

Severus frowned before warily allowing himself to breath by taking a small, extremely shallow breath before slowly returning his breathing pace back to norm. He then watched her as she watched him, both measuring the other and suddenly the woman asked him, "Well, what do you want from my boy?"

It was at that moment that he realised that this was the woman Albus said to be Alice Liddell, a Muggle who was gifted by magic that no wizards nor witches has ever come across in all their history of the arcane knowledge. Her piercing eyes was sharper than Potter and it disturbing by how it seemed to gleam with different colours as she observed him, waiting for his answer. Severus drew himself together, "Merely curious,"

Alice's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him before widening, "Huh, you speak the truth. I supposed the law that I placed for visitors in Wonderland to only speaks the truth effects even a supposedly the most sly man in the Magical World," She grinned and Severus shivered as it reminded him of something unpleasant, something that he has only ever experience before the Dark Lord. She turned, a garish head of a fish facing him with pale, sightless yellow eyes, "Come along,"

One word and Severus finding that he rather not get on her bad side, the side that he has a feeling Albus had warned him from having the unfortunate chance to glance. She walked through the water as if walking down a street before turning him to say, "Welcome to Deluded Depth,"

Severus looked beyond her and his widened by the underwater wonder before him…

Alice wore a top that looked as it was made of scales with pale pink tinge and shells covering her chest. Other than the garish fish head in place of a bow and the strange tail-like appendage with a glowing end that sways with every movement, her dress were pale aqua in colour with a coral pink underskirt. Her black hair flowed with the water around them as she lead him through the town filled with what was supposed to be marine creatures that walked and talked like any ordinary Londoners.

She reached a shell based building with white shells for doors, opening it and leading Severus deeper inside with marine based designs. She peeked through a door and smiled a soft smile that seemed both surreal and broken, as though she has not smiled in such way for a very long time but slowly become used to it. She gestured for him to come, "Here, he's here,"

Severus slowly walked to where she was and peeked in, surprised to find a healthier version of Potter looking at books before him. His then caught sight of the most terrifying cat as large as a lion that sat before the boy, his grin at once frightening and out of place, purring with words at the small boy sitting before him, as if telling a story. He pulled back and looked at her, Alice, as she closed the door, "I brought him here the moment you decided to 'visit' his mind,"

Severus found his brow frowning, a little afraid for the boy inside the room with a cat that was most certainly not the domestic kind. Alice snapped her finger and he found himself looking at her, her eyes narrowed and serious. His defence immediately went up and she smirked, "Well, it seemed he has decided to trust you. I will thank you if you don't mistreat that trust. Of all the things I hated, those who took advantage of others are the worst of them all and I hated many things regarding the world I left behind,"

The world around him shifted and though it felt similar to Portkeying, he didn't feel the familiar feel of something hooking itself around his guts. But the world shifted and blue turned to red and not the nice kind of red. They were standing in a ruin and in what seemed like the inside of someone…or something that was alive and still is from how the eye with heart shaped iris and pupils suggested from how they twitched in their socket and focused toward him.

Alice smirked, "Welcome to Queensland,"

Severus looked around worriedly as strange zombie-like soldiers appears from all round the corners, some armoured and dragging a long spear behind him. All of them like a horror version of cards that comes alive with stitched on arms and legs and heads with too large helmet balancing precariously on their too thin shoulders. From the side, their body reminded him of flattened victims of fallen heavy object like a chunk of wall with only their head remained round and three dimensional.

He turned his attention back to Alice and she was dressed in black and red with black apron where before her apron was white with shell-like design. Now she dressed as what royals obsessed with cards and the colour of black and red would. Alice sneered, "Here is where you will find yourself trapped in for **_eternity_** should you betray him or hurt him in any way that does not warrant it. I am not a fool and I know children need discipline but if you _misused_ the authority I gave you over his disciplining, I will pull _both_ your mind _and_ your body into **our** Wonderland where you will have to do all you can just to survive and if you didn't…well, we can always start over…"

Severus returned to Hogwarts with a start with the sound of Alice's mad laughter ringing in his head…

He turned to find Potter, no Harry, looking at him with worry in his green eyes that seemed to lose that worrying glint for a second and replaced to the comforting familiar gaze of his dead friend. He did not hear anything in his mind this time but Severus could tell that the boy longed to ask him if he's alright after his short meeting with Alice deep in Wonderland.

Severus blinked; clearing away the tingling in his eyes at the pure concern emitted by the boy, and chokingly replies, "I am fine," Though he was sure that he'll be dreaming of an endless nightmare where he was chased by those Inferi-like card creatures tonight. Or that he will never find rest and respite even in death should he die only to return to the beginning of the nightmare. He supposed that even the Dark Lord wasn't as merciless as Alice Liddell can be when it comes to her descendant.

But Severus almost, _almost_ felt sorry for him should he cross Alice Liddell but he supposed that should it happens, the madman was looking for it.

As he taught Harry how to take the potions without puking it back out, he shuddered with one question chasing around in his mind…

Who are madder, Voldemort or Alice?

Severus could only pray that he or _anybody_ really, does not get pulled into the storm brewing in the future as he walked out of the curtain surrounding Harry's bed to inform the others that the boy's awake. He peeked into Poppy's office but found her missing so he turned to leave the Hospital Wing.

Somehow, he has a feeling that world has too short a time to prepare for their Saviour wielding the mad force of Wonderland at his back or that the boy possessed a power that even the Dark Lord knows not…Severus stopped…

The **Prophecy** …

Does it imply Wonderland and Alice then?

Severus shuddered; he truly hope that the Dark Lord will never get his hands on any power whatsoever resembling that of Wonderland…the whole world will come to ruin if he did! Severus started to rush for Albus' office with worry marring his sallow face. If the students thought that he resemble a bat before, they will certainly compare him to the proverb of 'bat out of hell' by how fast he ran to the Headmaster's Tower…

They really need to prepare **_before_** Harry come to Hogwarts!

Otherwise they will _all_ be doomed…


	8. Chapter 7

Albus decided to keep Harry and his family close by so should anything happens, the staff and he will be close enough. The decision was to move Petunia, Dudley and Harry to the Shrieking Shack which was supposed to be the most haunted house in Britain…which was a fluke. The truth remained a secret though…

So it was a few weeks before terms starts that the now widowed and free Petunia Evans, once Dursley as she has decided to take up her maiden name, moved officially to the Shrieking Shack. Part of the staff, namely Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Charm Master Fillius Flitwick helped to make the move work by helping to repair the empty and out of use Shrieking Shack. Albus then took some of his own furniture from his summer home which he has no longer use and put them in the now repaired home.

Hagrid, who was introduced to Petunia the second day of her stay at Hogwarts, had helped with the heavier part of repairing the home that needed a more hands-on repair that will last longer instead of using the Reparo charm. The once gloomy home has taken a new life and charm after the fact. Albus and Minerva helped transfigure some of the unused furniture in the school's reservoir to be used once more by the family of three. Meanwhile Fillius helped charm part of the house for easier use such as the toilets and the kitchens as well as the windows to self-clean and open-close on their own for he supposed that it will be too much work for one woman to work on all the windows, especially the second floor.

Since Wizarding home does not run on electricity, the professors decided to charm most of the house needs such as the lightings and the fridge as well as preserving charm in the kitchen cupboards. The attic was turned into a cosy library and playroom for the kids while they own their own bedrooms. Minerva and Albus had surprised them by taking them to their undecorated room to 'help' them decorate their rooms to their own taste. Dudley decided for soccer posters and bright blue walls with the ceiling charmed to look like the summer sky but without making it glaring. The light was charmed to be the sun in that Dudley only needs to ask the room for the kind of lighting that he wanted. They tested on this several times so he can get the hang on it.

He has a marine theme going on, having loved the sea when his parents took him once for a picnic on a warm summer day. There was even some distant sound of the waves lapping the beaches at night for soothing effect. Dudley settled to make the room his personal sanctuary with the carpeting the colour of sand and sea green for the bed covers with small fishes swimming around on the coverlet. The window drapes were like ship's sails with the window transfigured to be a large round shape in the middle while the sides were smaller round windows to imitates ship's windows. As a gift, Hagrid decided to buy some books of marine animals for Dudley that was more interactive from a Muggle version. Dudley was happy to receive the book though he can't read yet but the book does motivate him.

Petunia's room was a dream come true for the woman. All was softly coloured in pastels and warm peach with tiny white daisies that pop up here and there once in a while. Minerva helped repair some of her mother's items that she took from home that terrible night and Petunia put them to use. The coverlet was covered with flowers that bloom in the morning and 'sleeps' at night and moved as she moves or when 'touched'.

They even change with the seasons much to Petunia's delight for she was very proud of her gardening skills. Her vanity, which was a classic white, even praises her! It was a gift by Fillius who somehow could tell that Petunia was terribly self-conscious with how she appears. The carpet was a soft blush and everything was 'designed' as though they came from the art noveau era with flower designs and nature inspired carvings.

Her room has a balcony with tiny Mexican roses decorating the railings in thick foliage by Herbology Master Pomona Sprout who was delighted to find a friend who loves gardening as much as she does when the two met during one of Petunia's walk down the Black Lake. The wooden balcony was coloured white, like the rest of the furniture in her room. Petunia was delighted to find some Muggle home keeping books on her book shelf with some professional gardening books and some extremely thick cook books for the at-home mothers. It has about any kind of recipe from all around the world all translated into English. There were even some books on the etiquette of the Magical Society and their history as well as some magazines noting the most influential circles in this new world that she was about to join from Minerva.

As for Harry…the boy was Albus' work solely. The boy has never had a room before, discounting his life before Dursley, and was a little shy at first as to how he wanted his room to be. He was also a little confused as to why they didn't just put him where they want him to be. Thus Albus had suggested for the others to decorate their room first so he will understand what they wanted him to do.

Obviously Harry decided to make his room his Wonderland in this world. So his bed was a large tree stump with hollowed insides that has thick 'moss' in place of the usual mattress, which Albus helped transfigured to appear and feel like a moss only that they were more comfortable than any moss on earth. The moss bed grew over the sides of the tree stump and tiny little white flowers grew. The floor was obviously a carpet of grass with little colourful mushrooms growing all around the 'bed'.

The room appeared like it was underneath a purple sky with cotton candy clouds that sparkled and shimmered when hit with light. The walls were covered by grey stones like the inside of Hogwarts and gigantic mushrooms take place as the bedside table and overgrown blue bells in place of lamps. There was a 'chair' in the form of a giant violet that opens when Harry wants to sit and close when unused. There were tree roots that were 'imbedded' into the walls to form a sort of built-in shelving for books. It even has moss growing on it and some creepers with morning glories that glows in the early morning or late evening when they bloom.

His study table looked out of place for it looked like a tea party table only instead of teapots, cups and treats like cakes and scones, there were porcelains used as table stationary like a heavy white king chess piece for paper weights and white rooks as places to put pencils and quills in. The chair was something that one could find in cafes; black iron wrought chair with gothic designs and pretty black and red cushion for the seat. The table was of similar designs only that the feet was twisted and looked as though it has been speared into the 'ground'.

Black tablecloth with black, gold and red design with black-gold checkers borders around the tablecloth that centred the cloth proper on the table and red under cloth with black laces cascaded the sides with drapes and ruffles decorating the seams with tiny red roses with gold lined black ribbons all along the tablecloth covered the table. A red heart decorated the middle with a crown stitched inside the bright red heart.

The windows to Harry's room were twisted roots and branches that made up the whole structure with tiny flower blooming here and there while the draperies were similar to the black, gold and red designs of the tablecloth. Harry's bed has a spidery white overhanging that Petunia suspiciously believe to be an actual spider web. Albus does not deny it but Hagrid did mention getting it from a 'friend in the Forbidden Forest'. She shuddered to think of the manners of creatures living in there and vowed to never allow the children anywhere near there without capable adults or Hagrid to supervise them. She would be a fool to think that they won't set foot inside the forest. After all, children tended to do things that you precisely tell them **not** to.

Interestingly though the doors to each room looked similar on the outside, once one walks in the door changes form on the inside; Dudley's door resembled a ship's door, Petunia has flowery designs on her side and Harry's door was a reminiscence of the door leading to Wonderland in that the lightning blue heart doorknob was set on a much smaller door. Of course, all Harry need to do was kick the glowing heart and the door will open.

Other than the bedroom, everything else was commonly designed. But there was a strange clock that Fillius gave them which pointed to certain words with the hands holding their pictures in their arrows. He said he got the idea from a fellow student who once worked on a special project for his family to keep track on where the others were. He chuckled, "I will certainly let a Mr Weasley know that the credit goes to him, of course!"

Petunia supposed she should be glad and hoped that the clock will never point to 'In Trouble' or 'Mortal Peril' or even the 'Hospital'.

But around the particular clock were other clocks in many different designs but all pointed to the same time. She had frowned at it at first but Albus said that it was Harry's idea since he doesn't want to 'kill' time and cursed to stand during tea time, something that he apparently learned from the Mad Hatter in Wonderland. The best part of the charms for Petunia was that they float whenever she wanted them to move, only that she needed to give them a precise order and the furniture will only 'listen' to her.

Harry also suggested for a ceiling to floor length mirror with wrought iron designs placed at the top of the stair which faced the door and in sight of the fireplace. He also suggested for mirrors to be placed in 'strategic' places, including the entrance that leads to the hole under the Whomping Willow. When asked, he 'told' Albus that Alice told him to do that so she could 'watch' over the family's safety. Apparently, Alice preferred not to rely too much on safety charms and the others agreed wholeheartedly. Albus even place armours that he bought from a Muggle DIY store by the front door, near the entrance to the kitchen, by the fireplace and the top of the stair by the largest mirror.

He then charmed them to be just like the armours in Hogwarts, adding superior strength to their armours as well as shielding charms and making sure that their movements were as natural as a real person. All these was done between Harry and Albus who claimed that Harry 'talk' to him via mind.

Finally, everyone settled to work on the ground around the house to make it more welcoming and safe for the children as Petunia moved into her new life living as the only Muggle in an all-Wizarding village; Hogsmeade.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry was playing with the cards again, Petunia noted. He was getting good with shuffling the cards that strangers would believe that his parent was a card dealer in a casino should they not know him. Petunia allowed Harry's hair to grow long to cover his forehead so people won't gawk every time they take a walk into the village. It has been a week since she moved in and life was slowly coming into a rhyme with routines.

Dudley was still having a hard time transitioning as a proper boy who needs to learn proper etiquette and common courtesy but Petunia has long suspected that it will be an uphill battle from what he was used to under Vernon's tutelage. He knew that his father was a bad influence but habit was habit and it was hard coming out from the norm that he has known. He still throws tantrums and demand instead of asking. He still screams at the top of his lung when she says 'no' and all the bad behaviour that Vernon encouraged since baby. He's been improving but it will still take a few years to shed off all the bad behaviour.

As for Harry, though he loves his room she still found him by the door of the utilities cupboard every morning, curled into a tiny tight ball. She had asked Albus about it and he in turn had asked for Poppy's opinion. She suggested being patient with the boy. He has been growing in a cupboard and a whole room for himself, despite looking like his sanctuary from the cruel reality that was his life; it might be overwhelming for the boy at times. So she suggested for Petunia to always take him back to his room so he will wake up and be familiar to the sight of his room until he no longer seek the familiar cupboard.

Harry, unlike Dudley, was taught manner by Alice in his dream but at the same time he has never had a normal influence like actual human contact and interaction. Dudley did try to be a good cousin but at times he fell back on his bullying style especially when it comes to toy or food and Harry won't defend himself but stared at his cousin with sad eyes until Dudley realised his wrong doing or until Petunia set him right again.

It was somewhat overwhelming for the lone mother at times when a friendly witch who just came back from studying abroad came across her during her grocery shopping. Dudley was staring at Honeyduke's candies and treats while Harry was standing silently by her, gripping tightly to her frock as she chose her vegetables. She has decided to go for the healthier but just as tasty recipes for Dudley and the more carb heavy for Harry since he still has to take his nutrient potions with every meal to catch up on his malnourishment from three years of almost neglect.

Petunia tried to be a good neighbour but the wizards and witches of the area was a little suspicious of the Muggle woman staying at the Shrieking Shack though some of them become friendly when they saw some of the professors working at Hogwarts visits her. The grocery owner was one such people as he often gave her extras without charging it, saying that it must be hard for a single mother like her. There were rumours down the street that the handsome wizard was looking toward courting for her hand.

Petunia smiled at the wizard, "Thank you, Joseph,"

Joseph shrugged, "Anytime, Petunia,"

She sighed as she left the grocer, feeling a little awkward after overhearing the reason behind his kindness toward her, though she hoped they weren't true…

"Well, aren't she's the most adorable little thing you ever set eyes on?"

The cooing middle age witch bend over to see Harry better. The boy blinked and looked at his aunt and Petunia giggled, "He's a boy, actually,"

The witch gasped, "Truly?! Why, I can't even tell!" She then smiled, "He'll definitely grow up to be a heartbreaker,"

Petunia sighed, "Oh, do I dread that day,"

The two women shared a small laughter and from there, friendship bloomed. The witch's name was Charity Burbage, who just came back from her study in the Muggle world where she immersed herself in Muggle Study. She was most delighted to find a Muggle living in an all-Wizarding village, saying that it certainly breaks the monotony of life around the area. She confessed to be apprenticing underneath the current Muggle Study professor at Hogwarts who planned to resign for a different job and by apprenticing under him, she'll allow herself to be at ease when she finally get the position. After all, the wizard in question has never been that keen about Muggle Study.

Since then, she will often come over for tea by the Shrieking Shack which name has been kept by Petunia since it'll be too much of a hassle for everyone else to remember since it was known as the shack for such a long time. Petunia kept busy by making sure the house was in order though once in a while she does accept the help that Hogwarts House Elves offer whenever they came over with packages or items from Hogwarts' staff members who cared for her.

Poppy was second to Charity's constant visit, due to her busy life as the school's only reliable Healer though she did mention that she was informally apprenticing Severus to be her understudy in case she can't be there when there's patients. Since the information about Prof Snape being the backup Healer somehow leaked, students has been working hard to make sure that they don't even get a paper cut. Poppy doesn't know if she should jump for joy or frown.

Poppy's main reason for coming over was to oversee Harry's progress. The boy was still smaller than a normal four years old but at the very least he was gaining weight. At the same time she has session with Dudley to make sure that the boy doesn't suffer from mental breakdown or relapse. She also has therapy session with Petunia so that the woman can get over her childhood issues with Lily and the marital abuse she had to go through.

It was during one of these sessions that the question about her home economy comes to mind. Poppy had frowned when she worried about it, "Don't tell me you don't know?"

Petunia blinked at her owlishly with sudden confusion, "Know what?"

Poppy had then discussed with Albus regarding Harry's inheritance and the money he has been giving the Dursley for Harry's necessity. Petunia paled when Albus came over to point it out to her, shaking her head, "I received no stipend. Back then, all money matters were handled by Vernon…" Her eyes widened with realisation, "Oh God…"

Albus lowered his head, "I should have suspected…"

Petunia panicked, "Oh God, how am I supposed to pay you back? I don't even-!"

Albus raised his hands, "Calm down, my dear. There is no reason for you to pay me back. Even if you are rich, I won't ask for it. What's done is done. Let us hope that it does not repeat," He then looked at Harry who sat staring at the bouncing crystal balls on his ocean blue robe, "Harry's father, James Potter, came from old blood and old money. His family was one of the riches in Britain Wizarding world though not as rich as the Malfoys or Blacks. They were generations of law enforcers in the Magical World, so the family have been living a stable if not luxurious life through the ages,"

Petunia gaped at the revelation, "My sister actually married money,"

Albus chuckled, "Though crudely put, I could not blame you for seeing it that way. Anyway," He stroked his beard as a contemplative look clouded his eyes, "It never seemed right to me because Lily has been a fiercely independent woman with a very vivid vision of what she wants in life. To marry into an old family steeped deep in tradition and one where the woman was expected to care for the family and home instead of having an actual carrier…doesn't it seem…off to you?"

He then shrugged, "Oh well, my colleagues insisted that they marry for love and being in a time of unrest, to marry as soon as they leave school was not unheard of," He then smiled, "But then again…she could have done it for reason we could never unearth," He then added, "But then again, we are going off track!"

Petunia blinked as her mind snap back to the root of the conversation, "You were saying something about Harry's inheritance,"

Albus nodded, "Yes, yes…uh, I hold the key to his vault in trust but I can only give it to him when he came to an age of semi-independent which in the Magical World is at eleven of age since that is when his magic started to need actual control where else before this it was considered _accidental_ magic because the magic that they produce came from an instinctual sense for danger and a need for comfort that you can recognise even in baby ducklings. It is also the reason that they never need to think about controlling their magic for it to happen,"

"Now, of course, that all changes when they hit the age of eleven which is very significant since it is the age where both their mind and body started to really mature from their stage of infancy. It is also the reason why most Magical Schools are boarding school since young wizards and witches needed the space away from parental influence for their magic to recognise their maturing hosts as actual wielder instead of a child that needs protection and comfort…" He paused and then blushed, "But again…I am going off track,"

He cleared his throat, "Petunia, I can support you until Harry reaches an age where he can be trusted with his trust vault key which was open for him until the age of independence which is seventeen,"

Petunia frowned, "But I…I can't possibly just take your money without some sort of compensation. I won't feel right for me!"

Albus sighed, "Very well, then. I supposed I could arrange for you to take a part-time work at Hogwarts but what sort of job can I…ah, yes! Perhaps you can be an assistant to our Muggle Study professor?"


	10. Chapter 9

Dudley grumbled, "I'm bored…"

Harry didn't say anything as he tried to memorise his ABC from his book and their vowels. Dudley looked at him in dismay, poking the boy, "Harry…! I'm bored…!"

Harry rolled his eyes before looking at his cousin, his mental voice like a whip in his cousin's mind, 'Dudley, stop that,'

Dudley turned away and grumbled to himself, "You're no fun,"

They were in the staff's common room where informal meeting of staff usually takes place. Petunia has been working as the assistant for the Muggle Study professors for three months now and the pay was good enough for her. But for the two four year olds, it was torture waiting for her but Harry has been advised by the Queen of Hearts to study for she will expect the best from her boy.

At least it was better than being babied by the Card Guards…he'll torture his brain with studying anytime of the day compared to being forced to play blocks with the Queensland's 'best'…

But Dudley's complain weren't helping. Nope, not in the least!

Finally, fed up with Dudley's whining and needling, Harry put down his book and took his cousin out to visit Hagrid. Usually, staffs with children aren't allowed to bring their kids to work but Petunia was a special case for several reasons and thus excused and even encouraged to bring them over. Usually the elves would keep them busy but Halloween was tonight and so none of them have the time to watch over the children.

Dudley chased after a dragonfly and jumped into a pile of dried leaves, earning a glare from Argus Filch the janitor. Harry sighed voicelessly. They had tried to heal his throat but it was painful for the boy and extremely slow going. Worse he can't take the potion on a regular basis or it might cause an allergic reaction. The scar has been there for so long there was little hope of gaining his voice back, especially when considering that Harry survived such a terrible abuse to his throat via his own magic that helped heal him due to instinct. It certainly caused reversing the effect harder.

Harry looked around and saw the White Rabbit waving at the corner of his eyes. He turned to look and saw the Wonderland resident leaping away from him, heading for the direction of the forest path heading toward Hogsmeade. Knowing that he was needed though he doesn't know the reason why, he moved out the well-trodden path leading to Hagrid's Hut and chased after the White Rabbit.

Dudley banged on Hagrid's door, listening as Fangs barked excitedly behind the door. The Keeper opened the door with gruff, "Yeah?" He looked down and beamed at Dudley before frowning, "What are you doing here alone, Dudley? Shouldn't be coming here without supervision,"

Dudley shrugged, "I'm bored. Besides, I'm not alone. I got Harry with me…" He trailed off when he realised that Harry wasn't anywhere near him. Hagrid's eyes narrowed with worry before taking out his crossbow, "Come on, let's look for him," He direly hopes that Harry didn't go into the Forest.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy following the White Rabbit who suddenly disappeared on him. Frowning, he warily stepped forward and looked around when he spotted the Cheshire Cat hovering near a bundle of colouring things that was emitting smokes. The one that wore what he supposed was expensive attire shifted and something emerged from under it. Harry tilted his head, curious.

Cheshire looked at him, winked and disappeared. Harry looked on as something small came out and started to croak, "Father?" He then clawed at the mess of smoking burnt flesh over his face and started to sob, "Father? Father, help! I can't see! I _can't_ **_SEE_**!" He started clawing at his face before bawling in pain.

The larger thing, which Harry supposed was his father, started to twitch and at that very moment, Harry grabbed the boy and dragged him away in time just as the mangled body burst into flames. The boy thrashed and tried to get out and away from the quiet boy, "Let me go! _Who are you_?! Let me **_go_**! Just wait, my father will get you and you'll _wish_ that you have never been _born_! Don't you **know** who I am?!"

Hagrid and Dudley arrived at that very moment and Dudley gagged, "What is that thing?! It's burning and smells bad!"

Hagrid's eyes widened at the sight of a badly burned boy trashing against Harry despite the obvious pain. He rushed forward and sent Dudley off to get someone from the school to come over as he tried to quench the flames but then realised that nothing can undo it since it was a curse. He sighed and watched as Harry tried to, awkwardly at that, comfort the hysterical boy who kept screaming for his parents to save him. He shook his head, knowing that the boy had just become an orphan regardless who he was.

Albus and Minerva came with Poppy upon the scene and gagged at the smell of burning flesh. Poppy immediately send the hysterical boy to an enchanted sleep and the three took the boy and levitated the burning corpse to the school, after Albus cast a counter spell to the curse. It was then he noticed the book held by the corpse, untouched by a curse flame.

Chill crept down his spine for only two things could stop such a dark curse from effecting an item held by the victim; one was that it was a powerful arcane object with extremely powerful defensive charm on it, and two was the item was an extremely dark arcane object. Considering that the book doesn't look anything significant, he could only cast powerful protection spell on the item to avoid others touching it even by accident.

Poppy worked hard to help the mystery boy's condition; third to first degree burns all over his arms, torso, neck and most of his back. His eyes was beyond help though and she despaired at the idea of a child losing their sight and that there was hardly any effective method to return sight to those blind, especially one caused by a curse. After all, there were reasons why even wizards use spectacles to see. She could only help to reduce the scarring on his face and the area around his eyes.

Albus spend the evening 'talking' to Harry regarding how he found the boy and what was apparently his father at the closest Apparition point near Hogwarts' barrier. Harry showed him the image of the White Rabbit and Cheshire near the boy and how he pulled him away from his dead father just in time to save him from being burned alive but other than that, he doesn't know why his Wonderland 'friends' called him over to the site where he found them.

That evening, Albus decided to keep the Halloween feast going but didn't remain at the hall for too long before taking leave to the Hospital Wing. Dudley shared a look with Petunia and she shook her head, telling him quietly to stay and not to worry. Harry has never like coming to meals at the hall when the students returned, preferring to either eat at the kitchen or one of the staff's office when they were in.

Albus looked at a slumped Severus who stared at the burnt corpse on the bed, covered with a white blanket. He cleared his throat and asks, "Have you determined the identity?"

Severus nodded dumbly, "Its Lucius…Lucius Malfoy…"

Albus frowned before power walked toward Poppy's office to use her fireplace to call on the necessary people for more information. After a while, he returned to Severus' side, "The Aurors just received call. The Malfoy Manor has been attacked this morning and whomever lead the attack had prevented the manor's defensive barrier from reacting and somehow managed to delay the Aurors from receiving the alarm that was set to reach them the moment the manor was attacked," He sighed, "There were no survivor and everything was destroyed. They can't even find Lady Malfoy's body. The place has been literally razed to the ground,"

Severus rubbed his face, "The boy…he must be Draco, Lucius' son,"

Albus nodded, "I supposed so since he did screamed for his parents before Poppy sent him to sleep," He looked at the younger professor with sympathy, "Lucius did sign you up as his godfather,"

Severus shook his head, "He stopped contacting me after you stood up for me. Last we met, he called me a traitor and unworthy to be Draco's godfather,"

Albus sighed, "Well, we could only hope that the one meant to take care of young Mr Malfoy wouldn't be the one that cause such a tragedy,"


	11. Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy, the newest addition in Hogwarts' staff room, was a depressing sight to look at. He hardly talks, eat or even move. Everything he does was with an economy of movements. Petunia took pity on the homeless orphan when she saw him during a very solemn funeral of his father's remain and his mother's empty coffin. So she allowed him to have the one of extra rooms that was originally meant to be a study but Petunia decided to leave it alone since she don't need a study, preferring to use the Victorian letter desk in her room instead.

Not knowing what the boy preferred, the staff left the room with only the basic necessity, all deciding to let Draco decide on his own with hope that it might motivate him to come out of his depression. The only decoration in his room was what they managed to salvage of his parents' things from the destroyed manor, such as the pictures and his father's beloved cane with the silver cobra head for the handle. Severus had taken the cane and took out Lucius' hidden wand from the cane and charmed it to be as any other cane unless Draco decided to use it like his father did.

Soon Christmas arrives and covered the whole landscape in white. Harry stared out his window and then turned from the scenery. He decided to check up on Draco again and as he opened his door, he heard the loud sound of something breaking, shattering the peaceful silent of the Shrieking Shack. Surprised, he rushed toward the sound and opened the door to Draco's room just in time to see him throwing whatever his hand can touch and flung it about willy-nilly.

Petunia and Dudley came out of their own room and Petunia called out, "What happened?!" She pushed Harry gently aside and screamed just as the photo albums filled with screaming pictures of Malfoys slammed into the wall behind her, short of crashing with her skull. Dudley rushed forward; ready to hurt whomever tried to harm his mother, despite his age, before Petunia held him back. The three watched, both mesmerised and shocked as they watched Draco finally showing signs of life though it was a negative reaction.

The boy was screaming incoherently, his voice hoarse from disuse. He trashed his room, throwing the bedcover to the air as he reach out blindly. They watched in silence until he finally wore himself out. Petunia was crying by the end of it, wondering of the pain and desperation that the boy must be feeling and her maternal heart reaches out for him.

Harry slowly enters the destroyed room and reached out to Draco, touching his hand and boy flinched. Harry took that as a positive sign. Before, he either ignored the touch or straight out snatched his hand away. Draco cried, "It's not fair…It's not fair…" Over and over he repeated the words as if by saying it he could convey just what exactly happened that Halloween morning.

Harry tried to reach out to the boy's mind but like before he was bombarded by hatred; both toward himself and the others who took his life away from him. But instead of retreating politely, this time Harry pushed forward and finally plunge deeper through the burning hatred to the deep, suffocating despair that swallowed the boy's heart. Harry called out, 'It never did,'

 _LEAVE ME_ _ **ALONE**_ _!_

Harry flinched before pushing forward, 'I've left you alone long enough,'

With that, he formed himself as his Wonderland self, blue butterfly wings fluttering on his back as the glow of it lead his way through the dark despair. He saw a small butter yellow dragon roaring pitifully as the black sludge that was despair tried to drag it deeper. In this form, Harry was free of his physical loss and capable of actual speech, so he opened his mouth and his voice rang clear through the darkness, "Time to wake up, Draco,"

The dragon's silvery gaze connected with his and it roared, "Go away! I don't need you!"

Harry raised a slim brow upward, "That just proves to me that you needed me and the others,"

The dragon trashed, "GO AWAY!"

Harry fluttered forward but the burning wind caused by the dragon's wings blew him back and Harry struggled to go forward. Draco cried, "Just leave me alone, PLEASE! I-I just…want my mum and dad…"

The dragon stopped struggling and slowly sank. Harry felt his heart plunge to his stomach in fear, "Draco? What are you doing?!"

Draco rumbled, "It's no use. I'm no use. What kind of wizard can I be? I can't see, so I can't cast spells or make potion or even tie my bloody shoes! So what's the use?" He whined, "I just want my mum and dad…so please…just go away…please…let me go…"

The dragon's silvery eyes slowly close and Harry fluttered forward but even though Draco no longer flaps his wings, the cutting wind remained and hinders Harry's progress. Realising of what Draco was doing hit him like the Hobby Horse and he forced his wings to fly against the cutting wind. The fragile butterfly wings become tattered and almost broke but Harry managed to fly close to Draco and used his Wonderland ability to show Draco that there were ways to go about his loss of sight.

Draco merely snuffed, billowing smokes through his elongated nostrils. But Harry insisted, showing him image after image of people worrying over him. But it wasn't enough, none of them family to him. Finally, Harry showed Petunia, Dudley, Severus, Albus, Minerva and many others working hard to keep him safe and offer him comfort. But it wasn't enough; what was the point of living when all that mattered dead to him?

Deciding that enough is enough, Harry forced himself through the boy's deepest memory and showed him the most painful; of his father burned nearly to ashes, of his mother's body missing, of the things that their attackers did. Harry forced him to remember each and every one of their faces and their names in sharp clarity before sending one thought; let revenge be his reason to live then.

There was a flicker of fire in the dragon's eyes but disappeared with the reminder of his missing sight. Harry didn't give up as his form slowly started to unravel into blue roses petals. He sent out his ability to connect and speak without voice. If he, who lost his voice, can go around his disability, surely there's way for Draco to do the same. He showed the image of Albus, Severus and Poppy with the thought that these people can make it true.

He then showed Alice in all her raging beauty…for vengeance was her playground. She will help Draco in the way that only madness can do…

With that final thought, Harry shattered into glowing blue petals and dispersed as Draco broke free of the black sludge holding him and pulling him down. His mind came to a decision; he will try. He will try and live just to scorn the people who took his life away and he will get his revenge. His family trusted them and they betrayed his father.

Draco decided that he will be strong, the strongest blind wizard that the 20th century will ever see!

He opened his eyes and heard Dudley calling out to Harry. The sounds loud and for a moment, he thought he could 'see' with his ears…

He fell unconscious, a little snowdrop blooming between the claws of his mind-self…


	12. Chapter 11

Alice smirked at the bewildered blond boy before her, "Welcome to Wonderland,"

Draco looked all around him with awe. His world has always been filled with magic that it seemed dull to his eyes but the world that Harry introduced to him in his mind was so filled with wonder that the name fit. He looked at the young woman with dark blue frock and bloody white apron, "Are you…Alice?"

She nodded, "Yes…and now we are going to teach you **my** magic; the magic of Wonderland,"

It was perhaps the best and most appropriate gift that Harry gave to Draco. In Wonderland, he regained his sight and it only served to encourage him to try to 'see' in the real world without his eyes. So he spent his night exploring Wonderland with Alice, since Harry has decided to make himself scarce so he won't be uncomfortable confiding in Alice. While in waking, he worked to focus his mind magic to use as his third eye.

But that doesn't mean that he's no longer a four years old and that usually meant getting into trouble that other four year olds found themselves knee deep in. Since Harry can't speak and Draco can't see, Dudley was having a hard time communicating with either. Draco still has trouble making friend with a Muggle since he was taught that they were beneath him and Dudley has been trained by Vernon to avoid and belittle people he deemed as freaks. The only reason he behaved with the staff and the students was because they were older and thus have authority over him.

This two opposites caused both boys to often clash in their understanding of how the world works and Harry, being the only one who has been on both side with equal measures of bad experience; watching his parents being killed and then suffering abuse by his uncle's hand, have a hard time siding. Then Alice and the Queen of Heart, which Alice dubbed Lizzie, both advised him to stay out and sit on the fence when it comes to their arguments.

It was during one of these arguments that Petunia decided that it's high time she put a stop to it so she called Severus over for tea, which was a first since the Potion Master hardly ever leave his dungeons and other than rare potion ingredients, get his potion ingredients from either Pomona or Hagrid or he'll scavenge for it around the school ground himself…at night where most students better prayed to the power that be that he didn't catch them outside of their common room, or at twilight hour where most students and staff has expired for the day.

Severus stand just outside the gate that surrounded the Shrieking Shack's ground, a small garden patch just a little off to the right just behind the kitchen and a playground play set like the swings, slide and a large sandbox outside the porch on the left. There was even a tree house being built halfway finish, something that Severus suspected was the work of Hagrid's. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the hip high gate and made his way across the lawn paved with grey stones to the front door. He stared at the grinning cat with the doorknob bitten in its teeth before grabbing it warily, nearly jumping out of his skin when the eyes flashed yellow and a loud sound much like a cat yowling rang through the house with each knock.

Severus held back a shudder, staring distastefully at the cat that seemed to laugh at him; amused by his reaction to the unexpected yowl when the door opened by Lily's horse faced sister.

Petunia stared at him, as if a surprised that he actually came to her tea invitation when she shook her head and stepped aside, "Come on in. The boys are at the back, playing tea party with Harry,"

Severus shed off his outing robe and Petunia slid it off naturally from his shoulder before placing it on the hat stand. He stared at her, a little surprise by the intimate gesture when she broke it by taking him to the back. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward with this nicer version of Petunia whose side he has never seen. Perhaps there was a reason after all for Lily's love to her sister.

Petunia looked at him due to his throat clearing and he backtracked, "Uh…boys…playing tea party?"

She giggled, "I know but Harry can be persuasive when he wants to even if he can't exactly talk," She shrugged, mumbling, "Must have gotten it from Lily,"

They reached the back porch overlooking a lush and colourful garden filled with all manners of flowers arranged beautifully in their flowerbeds. The cherry blossom trees circling the white gazebo making the place looked almost fairy-tale-like. Severus noted the numbers of lilies from different species planted all over in a beautiful array of rainbow colours. Walking down the grey stone paths that cut through the garden and ended at the whitewashed steps of the gazebo, Severus admired the gentles scent of wild flowers invading his senses.

Draco crowed, "Uncle Severus!"

Ever since Severus found out that Narcissa and Lucius had never had the chance to change Draco's Godfather, Severus has been taking time to spend it with his Godson. Draco skid to a stop before him and Severus noted the hat with yellow rabbit ears with one flopped over his blind eyes. He then looked to find Dudley wearing a grey mouse's ears over his blond hair and the tall top hat with black and white checkers decorating it sitting on top of Harry's head. Draco then handed him a sleek black top hat with white rabbit ears, "Will you be the always late White Rabbit, Uncle Severus?"

Severus stared at the boy before looking at Petunia, noticing that she was wearing a baby blue dress with tiny white flowers and a frilly white apron atop it. She sighed and shrugged, "Just play with them, Snape,"

Sighing, Severus took the top hat and placed it over his ears. Draco skipped with a loud 'yay' toward his new friends, for though he fight almost all the time with Dudley there was no mistaking that the boy saw him as a friend. Taking a random seat, he looked over the fully laden table filled with scones, biscuits and cupcakes with a dozen designs. Not to forget that there were more than two teapots steaming with over a dozen random mismatched teacups in front of him.

Dudley stood up and bowed, "Welcome to the Mad Tea Party! I am Dormouse and this is March Hare. Over there is our host the silent Mad Hatter and our lovely lady Alice," He gave another clumsy bow before sitting back down and pretend to sleep. Petunia, who has taken the role of Alice, giggled at her son's antic and then helped Draco find his seat…or rather a random seat. Severus stared at her incredulously and she sighed, "When I told them that I invited you to tea, Harry started to mime and somehow Dudley managed to translate all that and so…here we are!"

Severus sighed, "So did you ask the House Elves to help with these?" He gestured at the table.

Petunia frowned, "No, or rather they only helped with decorating the cakes,"

He noted that she looked insulted and held back on commenting on her house keeping skills. Apparently it was something of a pride for her since she didn't do much after finishing school. Instead he decided to cut through the inane pleasantries and when straight to the point, "So? To what honour do I owe to be invited to Wonderland's famous Tea Party?"

Petunia sighed, "The thing is…Draco and Dudley has been fighting all the time about magic or rather who is better; the wizard or the Muggle?"

Recalling the opposite spectrum in which the two boys have been raised in, he understood that it was quickly becoming an apparent problem, especially with Dudley being the only un-magical one of the three boys. He frowned, "And I am called here because…?"

Petunia shrugged, "Well, you have been in both side of the worlds. Maybe you can find them a common bridge? Their fighting is quickly becoming violent. Why, just the other day I caught Dudley almost jumping over Draco for calling each other's fathers liars,"

Severus nodded and listened as she start listing out their misbehaviours and once the boys learned what they were talking about started to try and out-scream the other, fingers pointing and accusations thrown hither thither. Severus felt a headache growing and he stood up, " **Enough**! Be _quiet_ , the _both_ of you!" He glared at the two boys despite one being blind.

Silent reigned supreme and Severus a deep breath, "It is time for some history lesson,"

He sat the both of them down and started with the history of wizards and their non-magical relatives. He told them horror stories of what happened when the two clashed, about the witch burning regardless of age and how most men used this to make a point to the fairer gender that to them they were all beneath them. He told about bad wizards and witches making the lives of innocent Muggles a nightmare and how it only sparked more animosity between the two.

He talked about the wars waged by both sides and how ironic that they use each other to kill their own, using the pain that the Muggleborn suffered through in their non-magical family and how the Squib was forced to integrate with the Muggles and was used to kill that magical kin. He then talked about how much they could achieve when they work together, like the ancient Egyptians and the Aztecs and many of the lost civilizations where magic made the impossible possible and how they both helped each other, creating an empire unlike any been seen before.

He reminded them of the Magical Emperor Solomon whose might reaches the far ends of the universe, both magical and not and how his empire flourish with peace and undreamed of utopia. How his reign topples after his death because of greed and suspicion and jealousy of the Muggle to their magical side. He then pointed out how because of so much bad blood between the two caused the Magical World to separate their own from the Mundane. But he also told them stories where witches and wizards become the catalyst to the rise of their own country, of the tales of King Arthur and his magical mentor the Grand Magus Merlin. He then ended the story with "how working together could create a utopia and fighting each other brings nothing but sorrow,"


	13. Chapter 12

Harry yawned, looking at his homework. There was a magical nursery nearby that concentrated on the non-magical aspect of their lives; numbers and letters. Because of this, Dudley was accepted into their midst though they placed him with the smaller class of Squibs. Draco was taught at home by a special teacher for the blind.

Ever since the tea party, Dudley and Draco saw each other in a more positive light. It was hard forgetting what they have been taught but for the last two years they have slowly change for the better. Draco no longer behaved as though he was a prince of a large empire and Dudley slowly changes from a bully into a fierce protector of his brothers.

This was due to the fact that Harry's an almost mute and Draco's blind as bat. Dudley had a hard time because he was a Muggle and even the Squibs children was having a hard time friending him since they were frightened by their magical friends and siblings that being friend with a Muggle will make their weak magic completely gone, but Draco had appealed to them that Dudley was no different and him being a Muggle won't make their 'condition' worse. He had also hinted that maybe they can live a better live in the Mundane World since everyone there can't use magic and that Dudley can teach them the better side of not having magic.

But since Draco sided with Dudley, the magical children change from being indifferent to him due to his status as both orphan and a disable to plain cruelty. They teased and bullied him every chance they get and when he walked with Harry whom they call Mute Harry, Draco felt terrible. This was because Harry had helped him with every dream to 'see' without his eyes while he can't do the same for Harry's condition.

However, once Dudley caught wind of the bullying, he rallied his Squibs friends and protected his best friends. Since then, they regarded each other as brothers. The magical children were still as bad but with Dudley and what they dubbed his gang around, they weren't as brave. But there were some trouble since some of the Squibs were already pariah of their own family and now that they started to show some spine, their magical kin call them nasty names from 'whelp' to 'no good imp' to worse names.

But then Petunia stepped in and decided to make a special club that oversee the needs of the Squibs where they will be given scholarship to learn in the Mundane world and get a job like everyday Muggle. But since she was just one Muggle against a rather close minded society, Albus decided to back her up and sponsored the cause which served as a positive thing. This caused Argus Filch to be rather close to her and helped her children every time they spend a day at Hogwarts. He even plays with them!

One day Minerva had asked her for her reason; why did she want to help the Squibs? Petunia sighed and answered, "Because I am a Muggle in a world of Magic and I can sort of understand what they were going through. I'll be honest and say that I wasn't the nicest sister to Lily ever since she went to Hogwarts…and even before that. But I can understand them their wish to be acknowledged because one way or another I have been there in the shadow, unnoticed. In a way, it was my way of showing that I won't turn my back on Lily's world anymore,"

Minerva smiled, "Well, at least you are learning,"

Petunia shrugged, "To be honest I'm quite tired of being mean, especially when I learned the lesson the hard way with Vernon's fists. Most of my issues came from my jealousy and when I got married, I was so desperate to reconnect with Lily but I have no way of doing so. Not without being hit halfway dead,"

Minerva winced, "Ah yes…a terrible life indeed…you must be heartbroken to learn her dead,"

Petunia sniffed, "I was numb for a whole three months. Perhaps it was a good thing since I broke down the day Vernon had to go on a two day trip out of town for business. I was glad he wasn't there to reprimand me for crying over my 'freak of a sister and her freaky family'. Bad enough that I managed to convince him to let Harry stay," She sobbed, "But when I learn that it was hard being a Muggleborn in a world where blood purity was everything, I felt like the worse failure of a sister. There I was blaming her for taking all our parents' time away from me when I should have known why she liked coming home that first few years and me being a selfish wench doesn't help the situation at home at all,"

Minerva nodded, "Well, I supposed that the both of you have been making bad decisions. Did she ever try to talk to you?"

Petunia nodded glumly, "At first, the first three years she did. She tried to tell me about her wonderful new world but back then I accused her of flaunting the very thing that I can never get,"

Minerva frowned, taking a sip of her tea, "However, how did that translated into helping the Squibs?"

Petunia smiled, fingers playing at the corner of her folded napkin, "Oh, it's because I can see that there are many people helping the Muggleborns but there was hardly anyone bothering to help the Squibs. Living all alone in the magical side makes me feel like a Squib myself!" The two women laughed and shared stories of their own experience on the others part of the world. Minerva confessed of being in love with a Muggle but broke it off in fear of becoming like her mother who threw away her magical heritage to remain with her parish of a father.

She then slyly asked, "Another reason you are jealous of Lily has nothing to do with a certain snarky Potion Master, is it?"

Petunia almost choked on her scones, "What?!"

Minerva grinned like a cat that swallowed the canary, "Oh…I am a woman and I have eyes. Not to mention a few years of being a professor in a school filled with teenage angst and young love and all that drama…" She then sobered, "How long have you pine after him? Every time I saw you look at him, there was this old pain in your eyes,"

Petunia started to reply, to finally tell someone of her secret pain and an old dusty dream almost forgotten but then stopped. How can she confide? What will it do, what can it change? She sighed, "It was a childish thing…" She then smiled bitterly, "He chose Lily anyway. Everyone did in the end…"

Minerva sighed but did not push. She could tell that seeing Severus again opened a whole can of worms that she wasn't ready to face so she conceded with the younger woman's wish and retreated to safer conversation. But somewhere deep she could tell that these two reflected the others just like a broken vanity that it was heart breaking for the old witch with a closet obsession for romance.

Meanwhile the years slipped through their fingers and the boys grew closer with the years passing by. With Petunia's brainchild, the Squibs was having an easier time in both education and career choice. It doesn't matter that the Magical World doesn't need them; the Mundane World was always in need of a willing participant and no one on that side will be the wiser. Due to this, Petunia has a wide range of connection on both sides to ensure that her boys will have a better life.

And because she helped so many Squibs to assimilate into a world where they won't be the 'trash' of society, they were always willing to help her boys. And because of this Dudley managed to get an invitation to a well-established school with almost as much history as Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Draco was having trouble with his elite past and his family position in the higher society of the Magical World as well as the Purebloods. Since he was living with a Muggle, many regarded him as the black sheep. At first, Petunia had worried that this will bring trouble to the already unfortunate boy's heart but Draco proved to be resilient. He managed to build his own reputation in the elite world at such a young age and believe it or not, he had decided to be just like Petunia only he will be helping the Muggleborns and Half-bloods to integrate easier into the Magical Society. However, he has a long way to go.

At the same time, he had wondered during an evening tea with Albus about establishing a school or a class for the disabled witches and wizards. Albus had wondered about that and Petunia's suggestion about the special class to teach interested students to learn in a class that teaches not only Muggle Study but Magical Study for the Muggleborns. It was a brainchild of both her and Charity. They had hoped that this will encourage better understanding between the two opposite spectrums of students and perhaps helped nurture a better bridge for the two worlds.

However, before Draco could do all that…he has to attend Hogwarts with Harry…

And now, the years fly past and soon it was their eleventh birthday…


	14. Chapter 13

Dudley fidgeted in his new uniform, looking at himself in the mirror. He has his father's heavy set body but instead of fats it was mostly build by muscles that he nurtured in his junior boxing class and then the junior rugby league in primary. This will be the first time that he will truly spend almost a year away from his family. His crazy, mix and match family that he both loved and annoyed with. He then took the hat off with a sigh.

Rustling his blond hair that was cut short, he bend over to pick up his bag and headed for the door when he heard Draco cursing…probably searching for his mischievous pet and familiar, "Lucius!"

Dudley snickered when he saw Lucius nestling happily on top of Draco's platinum blond hair with his front hair left long to cover his glass-like eyes. Draco had left his eyes exposed for all to see since he figured out that it freak out the worse of his bullies that nowadays spend more time talking behind his back than taunting him. It was part to Draco learning some French martial arts called Savate from his blind class teacher who grew up in France, obviously, and part to Harry being his freaky self.

Dudley grinned at the memory where Harry decided to stop being passive about being bullied to being passive-aggressive. This was achieved with him staring at his bully and avoiding being hit with eerie accuracy while at the same time making it look like his attacker was merely clumsy with his feet where he receives much of his own injury while Harry looked angelically innocent to unknowing bystander. Dudley suspected that he spent too much time battling in Wonderland and 'sparring' with its more aggressive creature. But the catalyst of all out aggression by Harry happened when one of the bigger boys punched Draco in the face after he fought back due to being called an unflattering variation of the red district ladies and draw blood from his broken nose which the teacher quickly fix in the aftermath.

Harry had literally saw red and he attacked the boy like a madman. Dudley had to restraint him with all of his friends with Draco ensuring him that he was fine before Harry finally calm down. The boy had to go to the St Mungo for facial surgery; apparently Harry hadn't pull punches when he goes after the fallen boy. In fact, there was a spider fine crack on the floor where he had missed the first time; a mark of his unnatural strength due to Wonderland's influence. This never seen before side of Harry spooked off the other kids that none of them wanted to see it ever again which resulted with the badly injured boy's family moving since he was terribly traumatised by Harry.

Dudley blame that Harry kept staring at him unblinking most of the time at the boy since he came back from St Mungo fixed as new. At the same time he suspected that Harry had been messing with the boy's head until he was driven half mad. Dudley shuddered; he could certainly sympathize with the boy. Harry had made him feel guilty when he did something bad to either him or Draco or even Petunia by 'whispering' in his mind about his actions or repeating his words in his head over and over. Harry had somehow become Dudley's own Jiminy Cricket.

Dudley chuckled as he plucked Lucius off Draco's head, "Here he is, hiding in your hair,"

Draco frowned, "Blasted pipefox!" He grabbed the mischievous creature and started to grumble before thanking Dudley for his help.

Lucius was a pipefox which was a part of the Eastern magical menageries and was considered sacred due to its high holy spiritual power and reign over holy flames and lightning. At the same time they were notoriously secretive and thus hard to find even by experts of their kind. However, they were unfailingly loyal to the one they chose as their wizard.

Draco found Lucius when he bought a Japanese paint brush as a birthday gift to himself when the brush came alive and turned out to be a pipefox. Luckily the strange 'snake' was recognised by Hagrid who was well known and well-loved for his love of the wilderness and its residents.

He helped Draco pack the final of his school things and down the stairs since he was used to helping the boy. As for Draco who had become highly independent did not say anything since he knew that Dudley was doing what he normally did. This was due to the fact that he was terribly mean to Draco during his first stay with them that Grandma Alice pulled him during sleep into Wonderland and blinded him just so he will learn how it felt like being Draco. Not a 'punishment' many would recommend parents but Alice grew up in hard times and learn her lessons in the most painful of way, it was also a time where children was seen but not heard.

But the point was that Dudley learned his lesson with just that one session with Grandma Alice. He also learned that she was no pushover. Easy to say, most of his turnabout was due to Alice strict and unconventional way of discipline. All of the boys had a taste of her ironclad method and learned not to be a whirlwind of disobedient demons that she often criticised other kids of becoming in their generation, comparing them to the obedient children of her time.

Petunia stuck her head into the hall from the kitchen, "Children! Are you ready?"

Dudley and Draco simultaneously answered, "Not Harry!"

Petunia shook her head with quiet amusement before disappearing into the kitchen to make sure that everything has been taken care of and pulled their pet dog that they called Grim with her. Dudley ruffled the monstrously large canine that appeared at their front porch one wet evening, thin and miserable. Dudley had taken the dog in with pity and had needled Severus into helping him nurse the creature back to health.

The dog was originally mistaken by their neighbours as the mythical creature of bad omen that resembled a dog named Grim but since no one has died from their encounter with Grim, the boys decided to keep it. Grim sometime take the position as the Jabberwocky in the boys' play at tea time. Originally they had wanted to name the dog as something from Wonderland but since the names suggested were mostly long, nonsensical or plain tongue-twisting, they agreed to just call it Grim since that's what everyone been screaming when they first saw the dog.

Harry come tumbling down with a flurry of blue smokes and butterflies, coming to a stop just as the fireplace flared to life and Severus stepped out. Through the years, he had grown close to Petunia and was often surprised by her kinder side, a side that she had never shown before but was often time reminded when she started her rant about Lily being the favourite whenever Severus brings her up. It soon became a subject of taboo to talk about Lily between the two but they both agreed with cursing James to hell and back from their terrible experience with his pranks.

Severus shook his head, "Just leave your luggage behind, except for Dudley. Take your duffel bags with you though. I trust every necessary needs has been accounted for?" He looked at each of them sternly before nodding, "Alright, let's go," He sent Grim off to Hagrid first before returning to take them to London.

He took Petunia's hand and Dudley took Draco while Harry as usual insisted on travelling alone unless he has only Dudley for company. Using the Floo Network, they group landed in an out of the way pub that was less known than the Leaky Cauldron that Severus knew will be filled with people at this time of the year for late school shoppers and such.

Draco had to order for special books for the blind with magical drawing that he can see with his eyes. It was a miracle break through when he found a way to 'see' his surrounding by sending out waves of magic or sensing magic in items like a magical portrait or writings that was written with enchanted ink. He had spent five months working with St Mungo's healers to help other disabled wizards since playing with sight was a sensitive thing even with magic so what Draco was capable off was nothing short than miracle to them.

They even called him the Blind Dragon!

Severus led them out of the pub and into Muggle London where they will settle for a night in a hotel for three days and two nights. The second day will be spent to shop for Hogwarts' necessaries like wands and school robes as well as spending their last day with Dudley before he was sent out to his own boarding school. The third day was to send Dudley off at King Cross Station.

Wands and robes were to be bought last because these had to be purchased in person. Their other school things were ordered via owl-mail since Draco's has his special books and special simple typing machine for his written work since he had to use Braille to read and write. The teachers have a special spell that can translate the dots to normal words. While Harry on the other hand has a terrible case of bibliophile as well as a bibliomaniac and to take him to a bookstore will end up with them buying advance books that will only be added to their already large library which inside had to be magically expanded and Petunia doesn't think that it was a wise idea to have him locked in the library when school's in session.

Harry had once locked himself in the library for a whole week before they realised that he had not come down for meal as he usually did, immersed as deeply in the literary world as he did.

Once the boys and the adult have checked into the hotel and placed their duffle bags in their respective rooms; Petunia sharing hers with Dudley and Severus with the other boys, they decided to take a round in Muggle London as a family before being separated by school. Severus opted to remain behind and finish necessary works instead, feeling awkward to be included in such an intimate setting. He still saw himself as a stranger despite being the closest to the family.


End file.
